La Historia de Judith
by KirlianaxD
Summary: Judith es una chica peli-azul de ojos azules claros y tez blanca, dispuesta a unirse al Raimon con el fin de recuperar el fútbol que tanto amaba su padre. ¿Qué cosas le ocurrirán por el camino? ¿Podrá recuperar el fútbol que tanto le gusta? [CannonxOC]
1. Prólogo

**Notas de autora**

Hola buenas aquí Kirliana con mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven Go, La Historia de Judith.

Esta historia ocurre después del capítulo 20 (más o menos). La mayoría de capítulos ocurrirán de manera ajena a la serie y algunos estarán basados en capítulos de esta.

Inazuma Eleven Go pertenece a LEvel 5. Judith Medina me pertenece a mi.

**Aviso: **Los personajes aparecerán con su nombre europeo (Lo siento pero solo me los sé así).

**Aviso 2: **Este será el único capítulo que estará escrito en primera persona.

Espero que os guste.~ :3

* * *

Hola, me llamo Judith Medina, y esta es mi historia.

Nada más nacer, mis padres decidieron mudarse a la ciudad de Inazuma, ya que mi padre había conseguido un trabajo de entrenador de fútbol gracias a su mejor amigo Percival Travis.

Al principio, todo iba bien, o así es como yo lo recuerdo, hasta que un día cuando yo tenía 3 años mi madre nos abandonó sin decir nada y sin dejar rastro. Eso fue un poco duro para mí, pero mi padre siguió cuidándome solo, intentando que no me preocupase de nada.

Poco a poco, fui superando lo de mi madre. Fue entonces cuando entré al colegio y conocí a Riccardo Di Rigo. Aunque él estaba en un curso mayor que yo nos llevábamos estupendamente. Solíamos pasarnos todas las tardes jugando al fútbol juntos, incluso nuestros padres eran amigos.

Todo iba perfectamente, mi padre y yo habíamos dejado la desaparición de mi madre atrás y habíamos seguido tranquilamente hacia delante. Superando todos los problemas que venían sin ningún problema.

Pero como siempre todo lo bueno llega a su final. Fue entonces cuando pasó el peor día de mi vida.

Mi padre y yo íbamos en el coche camino a casa cuando de repente los frenos fallaron y pasó lo inevitable. Mi padre falleció en el accidente y yo me fracturé las dos piernas. Después, de ese día Riccardo desapareció de mi vida.

En ese momento sentí por primera vez lo que era la soledad.

Tras la muerte de mi padre pensaba que me mandarían a algún orfanato o a alguna casa de acogida. Pero por suerte para mí Percival me acogió, y como agradecimiento acepté su apellido.

Debido al accidente tuve que estar dos años en el hospital. El primero de ellos fue el año más largo de mi vida.

Encerrada en una habitación, sin visitas, sin poder jugar al fútbol, sin compañía… solo con ganas de morirme. Percival no podía visitarme por temas de trabajo y Riccardo se había esfumado. Estar todos los días en aquel hospital, con un montón de cicatrices en el cuerpo y en las piernas que no paraban de recordarme el accidente de mi padre, era insoportable.

Por suerte para mí en el segundo año fue mejor. Apareció un chico que me sacó de aquel foso de desesperación, Víctor Blade. Era como el hermano que nunca había tenido. Me ayudó a quitarme de la cabeza lo del accidente y a pensar en el futuro.

Fue entonces cuando se me vino una idea en mente. Ya no podía hacer que mi padre resucitase, pero si podía recuperar el fútbol que tanto amaba. Decidí que tras mi recuperación me uniría al Raimon y recuperaría el fútbol de mi padre.

Es entonces cuando llegamos al día de hoy. Era una noche lluviosa, el viento y la lluvia zumbaban en mi cabeza sin cesar, dejándome un estúpido dolor de cabeza. Me encontraba junto a Percival en medio de la calle, camino a mi nueva casa.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Además no vas a estar sola, conozco a alguien que estará pendiente de ti por si acaso. –respondió tranquilamente.

-No hace falta que nadie se haga cargo de mí… -dije algo deprimida, ya que no quería molestar a nadie.

-No te preocupes. –dijo intentando calmarme mientras me rebujaba el pelo.

Percival se paró de repente frente a los apartamentos Winsor. No tenía muchas ganas de mudarme, pero no me quedaba otra si quería unirme al Raimon. Necesitaba estar cerca del instituto, pero me preocupaba la idea del alquiler.

No quería preocupar a Percival así que, a sus espaldas, le pedí a un viejo amigo suyo, Archer, que me dejara trabajar en su restaurante a cambio de una pequeña paga.

Nos paramos un momento frente al edificio. Percival tenía que volver a su casa antes de que el tiempo empeorase así que nos despedimos rápidamente.

-Ya continuaremos en otra ocasión con la mudanza, tú ahora vete a descansar que mañana es tu primer día en el instituto. –dijo Percival, despidiéndose rebujándome el pelo otra vez.

-Vale, ya nos veremos… -respondí.

Me quedé quieta en el sitio, viendo como Percival se alejaba hasta que ya no podía verle.

Me encontraba sola otra vez.

De repente, una mano se apoyó en mi hombro dándome un gran susto.

-¡AH! –grité al notar la mano, girándome enseguida.

-Tranquila, soy amiga de Percival. Me llamo Silvia, encantada. –dijo amablemente- Tu debes ser Judith, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Esto… sí. Soy Judith encantada… -respondí todavía un poco en shock.

-Siento haberte asustado… -dijo preocupada- ¡Venga! Vamos a dentro antes de que llueva más.

No respondí simplemente esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

Entramos en el portal y subimos al segundo piso. Nos paramos en frente de la puerta mientras Silvia sacaba la llave del piso y abría la puerta.

-Bueno… esta es tu nueva casa. –dijo nada más abrir la puerta, mientras me entregaba las llaves en la mano- Ahora mismo te traigo la cena. –dijo saliendo por la puerta rápidamente.

-No… si no hace falta… -intenté contestar, pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

Me quedé quieta en medio de la habitación. El piso era pequeño pero tenía todo lo necesario: cama, baño, escritorio… Me dispuse a colocar las pocas cosas que traía.

Me acerqué al escritorio y coloqué mi ordenador. A un lado puse la única foto que tenía de mi padre, no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

De repente, apareció Silvia por la puerta. Se me había olvidado por un momento que la puerta estaba abierta. Cogí la foto de mi padre y la escondí tras mi espalda para evitar malentendidos. Silvia dejó la bandeja con comida encima de la cama.

-Aquí tienes tu cena. –dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja cuidadosamente encima de la cama. Después se viró hacia mí.- No tienes por qué esconder la foto, Percival me lo ha contado todo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Me quedé muda mirando fijamente a Silvia. ¿Por qué le había contado eso? No quería que todo el mundo supiera lo de mi padre, no quería que nadie se preocupase por mí. Pero ya se lo había contado, y ya no había marcha atrás así que me limité a volver a colocar la foto encima del escritorio.

-Bueno… será mejor que te deje a solas. Mañana será tu primer día en el Raimon y necesitarás descansar… -murmuró mientras se iba hacia la puerta- ¡Ah! –Exclamó parándose en seco al lado de la puerta- No te preocupes por la comida que yo me encargo, ¿vale? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta-

-Esto… está bien. –respondí, aunque no quería ser una carga.

Me quedé sola en la habitación. Me senté en la cama frente a la bandeja, dispuesta a comer mi cena.

Todavía seguía en mi mente la idea de que Silvia supiera lo de mi padre. No quería que me viera como si fuera débil o algo parecido, ni tampoco quería que se preocupase mucho por mí. Pero aun así me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien de confianza en el edificio.

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y seguí comiendo. Ahora lo único que importaba era el día de mañana.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una sonrisa deslumbrante

Hola buenas aquí Kirliana con el primer capítulo de la historia de Judith. Espero que os guste.

Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5. Judith Medina/Judith Travis me pertenece.

**Aviso:** Todos los personajes aparecerán con el nombre europeo.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día con el canto de los pájaros, en los apartamentos Winsor. Tras una larga noche de mudanza, Judith amanecía con entusiasmo al oír el zumbido de su despertador. En su cabeza danzaban miles de ideas de cómo iba a ser su primer día en el Raimon, pero todas ellas se interrumpieron al ver la hora que era. De un salto Judith se levantó, se puso el uniforme y, con una sonrisa en la cara, cogió la gorra de su padre y salió corriendo camino al instituto.

Al llegar al portal se encontró con Arion, Skie y J.P. Se quedaron pasmados, hipnotizados, con los ojos fijos en ella de una forma muy exagerada y cantosa. Judith, un poco asustada, sonrió y se fue corriendo. Los tres al ver a la chica corriendo, se sorprendieron:

-Skie: ¿Quién era esa chica? –preguntó a Arion.

-Arion: Creo que es la nueva vecina del 2º. –Respondió– Llegó ayer por la noche.

-J.P: Tenía pinta de tener prisa… –dijo.

-Skie: Será mejor que nos apresuremos también o llegaremos tarde a clase –interrumpió.

-J.P: Tienes razón Skie, dejémonos de cháchara. –contestó.

Nada más terminar la frase, los tres retomaron su camino al instituto.

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto al ritmo del timbre, sin dudarlo un segundo salieron corriendo por los pasillos escandalosamente.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de clase. Estaban nerviosos, la bronca que les podía soltar el profesor por llegar tarde podría ser insoportable. Tragaron saliva.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente. Por suerte para ellos el profesor no había llegado. Aliviados cada uno se fue a su pupitre.

-Aitor: Llegáis un poco tarde, ¿no? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

-Arion: Si ni siquiera el profesor ha llegado –Respondió molesto.

-Skie: Shhh callaos ya, que el profesor está a punto de llegar –Susurró.

Se hizo el silencio de golpe. En ese momento entró el profesor, seguido de Judith. Al entrar la chica, empezaron a escucharse murmullos y cuchicheos por toda el aula. Arion, Skie y J.P al verla se quedaron asombrados, no solo les llamaba la atención verla otra vez, también les resultó extravagante que llevase puesta su gorra dentro de la clase.

-Profesor: Os presento a Judith, se acaba de trasladar a este instituto y estará en esta clase. Espero que os llevéis bien. –dijo.

-Judith: Me llamo Judith Travis, encantada. –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Arion: ¿Travis no era el antiguo entrenador del Raimon? –Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Profesor: Bueno, ¿hay algún pupitre libre? –preguntó a la clase.

-Aitor: Sí, aquí. –dijo apuntando al pupitre de su lado.

Judith se acercó al pupitre.

-Judith: Gracias –dijo con una gran sonrisa a Aitor.

-Aitor: E…esto, no hay de qué. -respondió sonrojado.

Después de unas largas horas de estudio se terminaron las clases. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían largado nada más sonar la campana. Judith por otro lado estaba recogiendo sus cosas tranquilamente, pensando en el resto del día que le esperaba.

Arion, Skie, y J.P se acercaron al pupitre de Judith. Esta se sorprendió un poco al verlos de nuevo. No esperaba volverse a encontrar con ellos, tampoco que fuesen directamente a hablar con ella.

-Judith: Hola –Saludó alegre como siempre, al ver que se acercaban.

-Arion: Hola, soy Arion Serwind. Nos vimos esta mañana. –contestó.

-Judith: Ah, es verdad. –Dijo haciéndose un poco la sorprendida.

-Skie: Yo soy Skie Blue, encantada. –se presentó.

-J.P: Y yo Jean-Pierre Lapin, pero puedes llamarme J.P –se presentó alegre.

-Judith: Encantada de conoceros. –Dijo educadamente. – Ahora que me fijo… vosotros estáis en el club de fútbol, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-Arion: Sí, y… ¿tú eres la hija de Percival? –preguntó sin miedo ninguno.

-Judith: Claro… –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Skie: Entonces seguro que te gusta mucho el fútbol. ¿Quieres unirte al club? – preguntó sin rodeos.

-Arion: Skie… -intentó callarla. No quería atosigar a Judith con tantas preguntas.

-Judith: La verdad es que me encanta el fútbol, pero… con el tema de la mudanza no tendría tiempo para ir a los entrenamientos. Tendría que pensármelo… –respondió mirando por la ventana.

-Skie: Bueno, si quieres unirte pásate alguna vez por la sede del club. –añadió.

-Judith: Vale. –respondió sonriente.

Tras terminar de hablar se despidieron y se fueron al entrenamiento. Por el camino no paraban de comentar sobre Judith. A los tres les había parecido muy simpática y alegre, aunque Arion se había dado cuenta de algo extraño en ella, pero no le quiso dar importancia.

Al llegar a la sede del club estaban todos esperándoles. Se disculparon por la tardanza y, tras cambiarse de ropa todos se fueron al campo, excepto Víctor, que se quedó hablando con Mark.

-Mark: ¿Pasa algo Víctor? –preguntó al ver que no se iba con el resto.

-Víctor: Entrenador Evans, quería hablarle sobre una persona. –dijo.

-Mark: Pues dime. –respondió sin rodeos.

-Víctor: Se trata de Judith Travis, acaba de llegar al instituto y le encanta jugar al fútbol…

-Jude: Así que la hija de Percival… –interrumpió mientras entraba en la sala.

-Víctor: Exactamente. Como decía, tiene muchísimo potencial, lo que pasa es que cree que no debería entrar en el club, ¿me entiende? –intentó explicarse.

-Jude: Creo que sí te he entendido, pero ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? –preguntó.

-Víctor: Su padre le ha contado un montón de historias vuestras, e incluso casi ha conseguido ejecutar la mano celestial solo viendo unos vídeos suyos…

-Mark: Pues si que tiene un don esa chica –añadió.

-Víctor: Creo que si hablaseis con ella se animaría a unirse al equipo. –aclaró.

-Jude: Si es así de buena como tú dices hablaremos con ella, si ella quiere. Ahora ve a entrenar. –dijo

-Víctor: Muchas gracias entrenadores. –dijo mientras se marchaba.

Judith por otro lado, se fue camino al apartamento a terminar con la mudanza. No paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza la idea de unirse al Raymon. Quería unirse a la revolución y devolver el fútbol que tanto le gustaba a su padre, pero por otro lado no se veía a la altura. Había estado jugando al fútbol antes de lo del accidente, incluso había estado practicando últimamente con Víctor en el campo de la ribera, pero... ¿Y si el resto del equipo no quiere que se una? ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente buena? Las dudas le rondaban en la cabeza. A su padre le hubiera encantado que siguiera jugando al fútbol como cuando era pequeña. Al jugar es como si estuviese a su lado otra vez. Se paró pensativa frente a la puerta del apartamento y… empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Tras unos instantes, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con la manga, dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y siguió con la mudanza.

Pasaron las horas, y el día se fue oscureciendo. El entrenamiento ya había terminado y todos iban camino de sus casas. Como siempre, Arion, J.P y Sky iban camino a casa de Arion, pero esta vez al llegar se encontraron con Víctor en el portal del edificio apoyado en una pared con su móvil como siempre.

-Arion: Víctor, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Víctor: No es asunto tuyo Arion. –respondió esquivo, como siempre.

De detrás del edificio salió Judith con una bicicleta de color rojo, que tenía en la parte de detrás un par de bolsas. Parecía tener que hacer unos encargos. Víctor al ver llegar a Judith se separó de la pared con pinta de que iba a acompañarla, ella al verle se mosqueó.

-Judith: Te dije que no vinieras, que ya iba a dar yo después. –dijo enfadada a Víctor.

-Víctor: ¿Acaso no puedo ir contigo? –preguntó molesto.

-Judith: Es que tengo que ir a… –se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás y se pensó sus palabras– A hacer unos pedidos y después tengo que ver al Jefe. Así que vete a ver a Vlad que después voy yo cuando termine.

-Víctor: *Resopla* –no quería discutir, así que no le quedó otra que dejarla ir sola- Vale, avísame cuando termines.

Judith se subió a la bicicleta y se fue rápidamente al Ray-Ray. Skie, Arion y J.P no se enteraron muy bien de qué estaban hablando y al ver que Judith se iba se quedaron mirando a Víctor. Este al ver que Judith se fue estaba a punto de marcharse al hospital, pero le detuvieron a tiempo.

-Arion: ¿Conoces a Judith? , ¿De qué hablabais? –empezó a interrogar a Víctor.

-Víctor: Sí, la conozco. Pero lo que hemos hablado no es asunto vuestro –respondió borde.

-Skie: ¿No seréis novios? –preguntó.

-J.P: ¡Skie! –intentó callarla.

-Sky: ¡¿Qué?! Si no quiere contestar que no diga nada. –dijo mosqueada a J.P.

-Víctor: No somos novios. –respondió tranquilo mientras se alejaba.

Skie al ver que se marchaba no quiso incordiarle más. Por otro lado, J.P estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Sky. Y Arion se mostraba pensativo y callado.

Los tres entraron al edificio, Silvia les recibió con una bandeja de pastas y zumos. Entre risas y carcajadas se le pasó el tiempo volando. Y tras una larga merienda J.P y Skie se marcharon.

Ya se había hecho de noche, Arion estaba ayudando a Silvia a fregar los platos pero seguía pensativo con la mirada perdida.

-Silvia: ¿Qué te pasa Arion?, ¿te pasó algo en el entrenamiento? –preguntó preocupada.

-Arion: Ah no, si el entrenamiento fue bien pero… ¿tú sabes algo de Judith? –preguntó como si estuviera preocupado por ella.

-Silvia: ¿La chica nueva dices? Bueno, la verdad es que su padre me ha hablado mucho de ella, siempre alegre y con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Te has fijado?

-Arion: La verdad es que sí, es muy alegre pero… al preguntarle por si le gustaba el fútbol esta mañana tenía como los ojos llorosos, como si le hubiera pasado algo malo relacionado con él. –explicó con la mirada perdida.

-Silvia: Puede que sean imaginaciones tuyas Arion –dijo sonriente.

-Arion: Puede que tengas razón tía Silvia… -respondió.

De repente, se oyó un grito y un estruendo que procedía de las escaleras del edificio. Arion salió corriendo hacia allí y al llegar, se encontró a Judith en el suelo con un montón de cajas alrededor. Una de ellas estaba boca abajo y se había caído la mayoría de su contenido, otras estaban encima de Judith y alguna que otra estaba alejada de la escalera. Al ver a Judith dolorida Arion le ayudó a levantarse.

-Judith: Muchas gracias Arion. –agradeció mientras se quitaba el polvo de los pantalones.

-Arion: No hay de qué, pero… ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

-Judith: Pensaba que podía subir las últimas cajas que me quedaban de un solo trayecto, pero me he caído jejeje. –explicó.

-Arion: Podías haberme avisado. Podía haberte ayudado –aclaró.

-Judith: No quería molestarte… -respondió cabizbaja.

-Arion: Si no me molesta –dijo- ¡Venga, vamos a recoger esto!

Arion empezó a recoger las cajas, Judith al ver que estaba convencido en que la iba a ayudar hizo lo mismo. Arion empezó a recoger el contenido de la caja que estaba abierta. Había libros, partituras, álbumes, fotos, libretas, discos… No le prestó mucha importancia a la mayoría de las cosas, pero se detuvo al ver una foto muy peculiar. En ella aparecía una niña pequeña (Judith) junto a otro niño un tanto peculiar, los dos muy sonrientes y alegres.

-Judith: Esa foto la sacaron el día de mi cumpleaños –contó- El niño que está al lado mío es Riccardo, éramos muy amigos en el colegio. –contó.

-Arion: Seguro que fue un gran día para ti… aunque, ahora que me fijo… ¿ese no es…? –dudó.

-Judith: ¡No me digas! ¿Conoces a Riccardo? ¿Riccardo Di Rigo?–exclamó.

-Arion: Sí, es el capitán del equipo del Raymon. Es amigo mío. –respondió.

-Judith: ¡Qué casualidad no! ¡Las vueltas que da la vida! –dijo entusiasmada.

-Arion: La verdad es que sí… -respondió.

Arion metió la foto junto a las demás pertenencias en la caja y le ayudó a Judith a subirla.

Por fin había terminado la mudanza de Judith, y tras agradecerle su ayuda a Arion, se metió su habitación.

Se tiró como un saco en su cama, estaba cansada, pero a la vez no tenía ganas de dormir. Estaba contenta por saber que Riccardo estaba en el instituto. Ya había visto algunos partidos del Raymon, pero no creía que fuese el mismo Riccardo. Pensó en cómo iba a hacer para volverle a hablar después de dos años sin hablar con él, después de todo lo que pasó.

Aquella tarde, los dos, la torre Inazuma, la magdalena… y después… el accidente.

Le entró una risilla tonta al recordar aquellos momentos, y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Cuando se le pasó la tontería se quedó pensativa con la mirada en su escritorio.

-Judith: Ojalá estuvieras aquí papá… –dijo mirando a la foto que tenía en su escritorio de él. – Ojalá…

~ Continuará ~


	3. Cap 2: El resplandor de los recuerdos

Buenas, aquí Kirliana con un nuevo capítulo de La Historia de Judith. Se que he tardado un poco en subirlo :c.

Espero que os guste :3.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5.

Judith Medina/Judith Travis me pertenece.~

* * *

Todavía era de noche en la ciudad de Inazuma, no había ni un alma en la calle. Era una noche extremadamente silenciosa. Judith se hallaba en su cama dormida, soñando. Se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, como siempre. Pero esta noche estaba más inquieta de lo normal. Abrió los ojos.

No estaba en su habitación.

Se encontraba en un vehículo, concretamente en el asiento del copiloto.

Todo aquello le empezó a sonar familiar.

Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. Donde se suponía que estaba la luna del coche no había nada, solo cristales rotos. Medio coche se encontraba dentro de un edificio, la otra mitad estaba fuera. Había trozos de pared por todo el suelo, también dentro del coche.

Cada vez estaba más asustada.

Empezó a hiperventilar. Temblando miró a su lado. Su corazón pegó un brinco. ¡Allí estaba su padre, inconsciente!... o eso es lo que creía ella. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar. De manera instintiva se palpó las piernas, apartó las manos enseguida. Estaban manchadas de sangre.

No sabía qué hacer, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. De repente oyó un estruendo al lado suyo. Un grupo de policías abrieron la puerta con una palanca. Algunos de ellos le decían "¿Estás bien?" o "Tranquila, ya lo malo pasó". Pero era incapaz de responder. Podía oír perfectamente a otro de ellos informando de lo ocurrido a otro: "Son un adulto y una niña. Ella probablemente tiene una fractura en cada pierna, pero él…". No le hizo falta escuchar más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería que todo eso acabase.

Y entonces… despertó de un salto. Estaba jadeando, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se tocó las piernas rápidamente, pero nada, estaba perfectamente. Todo había sido un mal sueño, o más bien un mal recuerdo.

-Judith: Otra vez… ese recuerdo –dijo entre sollozos.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, desde aquella pesadilla. Seguía preocupada, pensaba que ya lo había superado, pero parece ser que no. La última vez que le pasó lo mismo fue cuando todavía estaba en el hospital.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al portal. Pensativa siguió su camino. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban Arion, J.P y Sky. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, cogió su bicicleta y se marchó.

-Skie: ¿Qué le pasará? –preguntó.

-Arion: Seguramente estaba concentrada en algo y no se dio ni cuenta de que estábamos aquí. –respondió.

-Skie: Pues espero que sea eso, porque eso de pasar por delante nuestra sin decir ni pío no me gusta nada. –protestó.

-J.P: Deberías relajarte Sky. –Intentó tranquilizarla– Seguro que estaba pensando en otra cosa como dice Arion.

-Skie: Pues espero que sea eso. –dijo.

Acto seguido se fueron camino al instituto.

En clase, Judith era incapaz de concentrarse, incluso el profesor le llamó la atención un par de veces. No podía evitar quedarse embobada mirando por la ventana, pensando en aquel mal sueño.

Arion, Skie y J.P se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba. No sabían qué hacer, la conocían desde ayer y no sabían cómo animarla para que se encontrara mejor. Así que fueron a intentar ver que le ocurría al terminar la clase.

-Skie: ¿Judith te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Judith: ¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué piensas eso? – preguntó.

-J.P: Esta mañana pasaste por delante nuestra como si no existiéramos. –dijo.

-Judith: ¿Ah sí? Lo siento –se disculpó– es que anoche no pude pegar ojo y bueno… -explicó con una de sus sonrisas.

-Arion: ¿Lo ves Skie? ¿Ves que no estaba pasando de nosotros? –bromeó.

Skie ni le quiso contestar, solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Al salir de clase, Víctor estaba esperando a Judith cerca de la sede del club. Víctor estaba como siempre, en su postura habitual, apoyado en la pared con el teléfono. Judith se dirigió hacia él pensativa, y este se separó de la pared para hablar con ella.

-Víctor: ¿Hace falta que te pregunte qué te pasa? –preguntó.

-Judith: ¿Cómo? Pero si no me pasa nada. –dijo sonriente.

-Víctor: Te conozco más de lo que tú piensas… venga, dime qué te pasa. –dijo.

-Judith: Que no es nada. Solo no he podido pegar ojo anoche, y ya está. –mintió.

-Víctor: *Resopla* ¿Por qué me mientes Judith? –preguntó enfadado.

Judith se quedó muda. No se esperaba que se diera cuenta tan rápido.

-Víctor: ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –siguió preguntando.

-Judith: No… no me pasa nada… -pudo responder al fin.

-Víctor: ¿Me lo vas a decir de una vez? -preguntó otra vez más.

-Judith: No es nada Víctor, en serio… -repitió.

-Víctor: Cuéntamelo de una vez. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. –dijo.

-Judith: Es que… ¡tengo miedo, vale! –Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos– Es ese estúpido recuerdo de aquel día. *Snif* Tengo miedo… No… No quiero quedarme sola otra vez.

-Víctor: Así que era eso… *La abraza* No seas tonta, no estás sola. Estamos Travis, Camy, Archer, John, Vlad y yo, apoyándote en todo para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de la otra vez. –dijo.

Se quedaron callados un par de segundos, mientras se abrazaban.

-Judith: *Snif* Gracias Víctor *Snif* Gracias por ser un hermano para mí. –susurró.

-Víctor: No hace falta que me agradezcas nada. *La suelta* Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y ni se te ocurra volverme a mentir, ¿entendido?

-Judith: Que sí… *Snif* –respondió sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga– Tengo turno ahora en el restaurante, paso a buscarte después del entrenamiento.

-Víctor: Vale.

Judith se fue rápido al Ray Ray en su bicicleta.

Por otro lado Víctor entró en la sede del club. Allí se encontraba todos, esperando a que los entrenadores llegasen.

-Víctor: Buenos días. –saludó.

-Todos: Buenos días. –respondieron.

Cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Arion, J.P y Aitor charlando por un lado, Gabriel y Riccardo por el otro, Jade y Rosi en otro lado preparando las cosas para el entrenamiento…

Entonces Víctor se dio cuenta de que Ade y Eugene estaban cuchicheando sobre él. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, así que se dedicó a hacer como si no les escuchase.

-Ade: Si si, lo que te digo. Estaba abrazándose con una chica antes, no te miento. –susurró a Eugene.

-Eugene: ¿En serio? A lo mejor es su novia. –murmuró.

-Ade: Seguro que sí. Les oí algo de que iba a venir después a verle. –cuchicheó.

Víctor ya no podía aguantarlo más. No quería que la gente pensase eso. Judith era como su hermana, ni siquiera le gustaba. Cada vez que oía la palabra novia le daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la pared. Estaba harto ya, pero mantuvo la calma e intentó que aquellos dos dejaran de charlar sobre él y Judith.

-Víctor: ¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestra vida? –preguntó retóricamente.

-Eugene: No te enfades Víctor… –dijo, tan cobarde como siempre.

-Ade: Yo solo le he contado lo que he visto, nada más. Tampoco es para ponerse así Víctor… –respondió intentando calmarle.

-Víctor: La próxima vez que estés inventando cosas sobre mí te las verás conmigo. –dijo enfadado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Todos se quedaron mirando a Víctor, que tras decirle eso a Ade se alejó de él y se puso con el móvil.

La sala estaba extremadamente silenciosa, se oía algún que otro murmullo, pero nada más.

De repente, el silencio se rompió con la llegada de los entrenadores, y todos se fueron al campo a entrenar.

Víctor se pasó todo el entrenamiento esquivo, intentando evitar hablar con nadie. No estaba muy concentrado, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se notara mientras jugaba. Arion se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero no quiso hablar con él, ya que sabía que no le iba a decir nada.

Todos se fueron a la sede del club. El ambiente no era muy agradable, todos estaban muy callados. Víctor quiso irse de allí lo antes posible, así que se cambió de ropa rápido y se fue. No se dio cuenta, pero se había dejado varias cosas suyas allí. Aun así, se hubiese dado cuenta o no, no iba a volver a recogerlas.

Después de que Víctor se marchara, Judith llegó con su bicicleta al instituto. No sabía muy bien donde estaba la sede del club, así que se metió en el edificio que creía que era.

Por desgracia para ella era la sede del club de música. Las paredes eran gruesas por lo que el sonido no se oía desde fuera. Los miembros, que estaban sentados en círculo tocando una canción, se callaron de golpe y se quedaron mirándola. Avergonzada por haberse equivocado, se disculpó y preguntó a uno de los miembros donde era la sede del club de fútbol.

Tras seguir las indicaciones llegó a allí. Al entrar todos se quedaron mirándola, un poco nerviosa saludó.

-Judith: Buenas tardes.

Al darse cuenta que estaban Skie, J.P y Arion allí supo perfectamente que no se había equivocado de sitio.

-Skie: ¡Hola! ¿Vienes a unirte al club? –preguntó al verla.

-Judith: Bueno… la verdad es que de momento no voy a unirme al club… –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Judith estaba buscando a Víctor con la mirada, pero nada, ni rastro de él. No quiso darle importancia a que todos estuvieran mirándola y cuchicheando. Pero no sabía qué hacer, largarse así sin más, preguntarles que por qué no estaba allí Víctor… Se quedó pensativa mirando a un lado.

-Gabriel: No es por ser maleducado, pero… ¿tu quién eres? –preguntó.

-Judith: Ah, que tonto por mi parte. –Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza– Me llamo Judith Travis, encantada –se presentó sonriente.

A Riccardo se le abrieron los ojos como platos, era la misma Judith. Cuando entró no creía que fuese ella, pero al decir su nombre no tuvo ninguna duda. Era la de aquella tarde, la de la torre Inazuma, la de la magdalena… intentó disimular mirando a un lado. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba en ella, pero, ¿el qué…?

-Maikel: ¿Eres la hija de…? –empezó a preguntar.

-Judith: Sí, soy hija de Percival. –Interrumpió– Mi padre me ha contado muchas cosas sobre vosotros. –Dijo sonriente.

-Arion: ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó de repente.

Judith no sabía que contestar. Se quedó callada con la mirada perdida. No sabía ni que excusa poner. Ya había dicho que no se iba a unir al club. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer?

-Ade: Si estas buscando a Víctor se fue hace un rato. Se dejó varias cosas aquí, por si las quieres coger. –dijo tranquilamente con las manos en la cabeza.

-Judith: ¿Y tú por qué piensas qué…? –comenzó a preguntar.

-Ade: Os vi antes abrazados, –interrumpió– así que pensé que eras su novia y que le estabas buscando. –explico tranquilamente, mientras le alcanzaba la mochila que Víctor se había dejado.

Riccardo se quedó de piedra. ¿Judith y Víctor, novios? No podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Sería verdad eso?

Judith mantuvo la calma. Tenía ganas de decirle que porque ella abrazase a alguien no tiene por qué se su novio, y soltarle una bronca tremenda. Pero no, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

-Judith: Gracias, estaba buscando a Víctor. –dijo mientras cogía la mochila– Pero que sepas que él y yo no somos novios. –Dijo mosqueada mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

Nada más colocar la mochila de Víctor en la bicicleta, le llamó al móvil. Lo malo es que este estaba dentro de la maleta. Se subió de un salto a la bici y se fue en busca de Víctor.

-Judith: Si yo fuese Víctor, ¿dónde estaría? –se preguntó a sí misma mientras vagaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Podía estar en cualquier parte: en el hospital, en su casa, en el campo de la rivera, o peor, andando por las calles de manera que nunca se encontrarían.

Aunque había un sitio al que ella solía ir cuando estaba triste o enfadada, y al que muchas veces Víctor iba para animarla. No se lo pensó dos veces. Se fue hacia la torre Inazuma.

La ciudad se veía iluminada por la bella luz del atardecer. La brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y los pájaros cantaban para despedir al Sol una vez más.

Se acercó sigilosa a uno de los árboles del lugar. Debajo de este estaba Víctor, tumbado observando la puesta de Sol. Si que él se diese cuenta Judith se sentó rápidamente junto a él.

-Judith: Me tenías preocupada. –Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la mochila.

-Víctor: Tampoco es para preocuparse, solo estaba aquí viendo la puesta de Sol. –Respondió.

-Judith: ¿Te molestó que los del club estuviesen diciendo que somos novios? –preguntó.

-Víctor: Pfffff –resopla mientras mira hacia otro lado.

-Judith: ¿Pfffff es un sí o es un no? –pregunta en todo burlón sonriente.

Víctor seguía sin querer decirle nada, evitando mirarle a la cara a Judith.

-Judith: ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? –dijo mientras observaba la puesta de Sol. – Aquel día fue muy duro para mí. Camy me acababa de contar que mi padre había fallecido. No podía creerme aquello, así que le pedí a gritos que se marchase de la habitación y me dejase sola. Tenía miedo, y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sola y no tenía a nadie a mi lado. ¡Hasta que llegaste tú! –Dijo sonriente mirándole– Te habías confundido de planta. Y al verme llorando, decidiste sentarte a mi lado e intentar animarme. ¡Y eso que no me conocías! Cuando te pusiste a intentar de todas las maneras posibles que sonriera, pensé: "Ojalá fuese mi hermano".

-Víctor: No pensaste eso. Te lo estas inventando –Dijo esquivo.

-Judith: Te lo digo en serio. Cualquier chica hubiera pensado de la otra manera, pero yo lo vi así. Es que… me faltaba un apoyo como el de un hermano o un padre, ¿sabes? Y entre Vlad y tú conseguisteis alegrarme el día.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio, hasta que Judith empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Víctor: ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó.

-Judith: Me acabo de acordar de todas las tonterías que hicisteis para intentar animarme aquel día. –Respondió.

Hubo otro rato de silencio. Judith esperaba a ver si Víctor quería hablar.

-Víctor: *Resopla*… Sabes perfectamente que no me gustas, ¿verdad? –susurra.

-Judith: Claro que sí. Además tú tampoco me gustas, eres muy pero que muyyy tonto. –dijo cogiéndole las mejillas para hacer que sonriera.

-Víctor: Tú sí que eres tonta. –dijo quitándole las manos de la cara.

-Judith: Pero soy tu hermana tonta. –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se apoyaba en Víctor.

-Víctor: Ya. Lo sé. –dijo sonriente mientras observaba los últimos rayos de sol del día.

~Continuará~


	4. Cap 3: Entrenamiento en la Rivera

Hola buenas aquí Kirliana, con el siguiente capítulo de La Historia de Judith. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, me despisto siempre ^^'.

Bueno espero que os guste, y que la espera haya valido la pena. :3

* * *

Amanecía una hermosa mañana de sábado en la ciudad de Inazuma. En los apartamentos Winsor Silvia se encontraba barriendo el portal, mientras que Arion salía a dar un paseo matutino con su perro.

Por otro lado en el apartamento de Judith, esta se encontraba dormida profundamente en su cama. Había pasado media noche componiendo un trozo de canción que se le había ocurrido mientras buscaba a Víctor, y entre una cosa y otra estuvo un bueno rato despierta.

De repente se oyó el sonido del móvil de Judith, una cancioncita, que aunque pegadiza era insoportable en aquel momento. Vagamente Judith extendió la mano, si moverse de la cama, hacia su mesita de noche. Tras varios intentos fallidos consiguió alcanzarlo antes de que saltara el buzón de voz.

-Judith: ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-Víctor: Soy Víctor. –respondió.

-Judith: ¡¿Víctor?! –preguntó mientras se levantaba de un brinco de la cama.

-Víctor: ¿No me digas que no te acordabas que habíamos quedado en el campo de la rivera? –preguntó molesto.

-Judith: Emmm, si. Lo que pasa es que estaba terminando de desayunar. –Mintió – Salgo en cinco minutos. –dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tiró el móvil a la cama y se metió rápidamente en el baño.

Cuando Judith decía que estaba lista en cinco minutos no era de broma. Cualquier chica diría lo mismo pero tardaría una eternidad, en cambio ella no. Cuando sabe que no tiene tiempo es como una chispa, de un lado para otro si parar ni un segundo para descansar.

Y así fue. En tres minutos ya estaba vestida, y los otros dos que le sobraban los usó para comer algo.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, decidida a llegar lo más rápido posible. Pero la voz de Silvia la paró en seco.

-Silvia: ¡Espera Judith! –Exclamó – Toma. –dijo, mientras le daba una mochila.

-Judith: ¡Gracias Silvia! –agradeció sonriente mientras se iba.

Rápidamente cogió la bicicleta de detrás del edificio, y se puso en marcha.

-Silvia: ¡Esta chica nunca para! –Exclamó.

Como un rayo Judith se dispuso a buscar algún atajo para llegar más rápido. Se conocía la ciudad al dedillo, después de haber estado varios meses trabajando en el Ray-Ray. Aun así, no se sabe cómo pero cogió todos los pasos de peatón en rojo, además de que por poco atropella a una señora.

Al ver de lejos el campo de la Rivera, Judith se puso eufórica, tanto que por poco se cae de la bicicleta.

Allí le esperaba Víctor que estaba chutando a puerta para practicar. Judith dejó la bicicleta y sus cosas a un lado y se dispuso a practicar con Víctor.

-Víctor: ¿Te habías quedado dormida verdad? –preguntó nada más verla.

-Judith: Emmmm… menos charla y más darle al balón. –respondió intentando pasar del tema.

Víctor le pasó el balón con fuerza, Judith lo detuvo sin problemas.

-Víctor: ¿Qué te parece si practicas la mano celestial? –preguntó – Seguro que hoy te saldrá.

-Judith: Bueno… vale. –respondió.

Judith cogió los guantes de la mochila que le dio Silvia, y se colocó en la portería.

-Víctor: Bien, empecemos con algo fácil. –explicó.

Chutó con fuerza, Judith de un salto lo despejó con el puño. Al ver que pudo despejarlo sonrió.

Tiró otra vez más, esta vez con más velocidad que el anterior. La chica se mantuvo firme y consiguió abrazar el balón si salir despedida por los aires. Cada vez tenía más seguridad en sí misma.

Víctor siguió chutando, cada vez de una manera diferente, y Judith consiguió parar la mayoría.

Tras la ráfaga de tiros Víctor se paró un momento preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Al verlo intranquilo la chica sonrió y asintió, esa era la señal para que empezase a chutar con sus supertécnicas.

Víctor se preparó, y ejecutó con todas sus fuerzas "el Proyectil Letal".

Judith tragó saliva, y se preparó. Estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

Se colocó en posición, una extraña aura salió de su espalda. Una ligera sombra salió de su mano, "Mano Celestial" gritó intentado ejecutar la supertécnica. Pero por desgracia fue otro intento fallido, y Judith cayó al suelo.

Víctor fue a ayudarla a levantarse. Le puso su brazo en su hombro para que se apoyara.

-Víctor: Será mejor que descansemos un poco, dijo llevándola bajo uno de los árboles.

Se sentaron junto a sus pertenencias, a la sombra. Víctor le alcanzó la mochila de Silvia. Judith sacó una toalla y se la puso en el cuello para secarse el sudor.

-Víctor: ¿Te diste cuenta? –preguntó por la extraña aura de antes.

-Judith: ¿Qué si me di cuenta de qué? –preguntó.

-Víctor: De… –se fijó en que Judith no se había percatado del aura que desprendió – De que ya casi te sale la Mano Celestial.

-Judith: *Resopla* Si otra vez he vuelto a fallar. –gruño rabiosa.

-Víctor: Seguro que si lo vuelves a intentar te saldrá. –intentó animarla.

-Judith: Eso es lo que dices siempre… –dijo molesta, mirando hacia otro lado.

Víctor se quedó callado, pensativo. Quería intentar conseguir que Judith se uniera al club de fútbol, pero con esos ánimos que tenía era imposible. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente estaba más deprimida, y pensaba que si se unía al club y jugaba un poco se animaría más. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero si aún no le había contado nada seguramente era porque era un tema del que tenía que tratar ella sola.

-Víctor: Mañana tengo entrenamiento por la tarde, ¿qué te parece si te acercas un poco antes de que termine y después vamos a ver a Vlad? –preguntó intentando romper el silencio.

-Judith: Mmm –se quedó pensativa– Mañana me toca reparto, así que desde que termine puedo pasarme por allí si quieres. –Respondió.

-Víctor: Vale.

-Judith: Pero después no me vengas con que los chicos piensan cosas raras de nosotros. –añadió en tono burlón.

-Víctor: Me da igual lo que piensen ellos. –respondió– Oye, una cosa –dijo cambiando de tema– ¿te habías quedado dormida verdad?

-Judith: Emmm –se quedó pensando en una escusa– Bueno… no exactamente… –respondió.

-Víctor: ¿Entonces? –preguntó.

-Judith: Mira –dijo, sacando su móvil y poniéndole un auricular en el oído.

Víctor no quiso preguntarle que le quería enseñar. Sabía que últimamente Judith estaba componiendo una canción, pero que no le venía la inspiración como para terminarla.

Empezó a escucharse el sonido de la guitarra, seguida de la voz de Judith. La dulce voz de Judith te atrapaba completamente, era como si te llevase a otra dimensión. Incluso Víctor cerró los ojos de la emoción.

Y de repente, la grabación se paró.

-Judith: No sabía cómo seguir y me pasé toda la noche a ver si se me ocurría algo, pero nada. Fue imposible. –explicó.

-Víctor: No comprendo cómo con lo tonta que eres puedes cantar así de bien. –dijo intentando burlarse de ella.

-Judith: Me lo intentaré tomar como un cumplido. –respondió molesta.

Se había pasado el tiempo volando. Ya era la hora de comer. Todavía seguían practicando en el campo de la rivera.

De repente, las tripas de Víctor rugieron como un león. Judith empezó a mearse de risa.

-Víctor: No tiene gracia. –dijo Víctor sonrojado.

-Judith: ¡¿Qué no?! Pero si parece que un monstruo te va a salir de las tripas. –dijo entre carcajadas.

-Víctor: Venga deja de reírte de mí y vamos a comer. –respondió molesto.

Se sentaron en el mismo sitio de antes. Judith se puso a rebuscar en la mochila, en busca de comida. Víctor se quedó mirándola al ver el empeño que ponía en la exploración. De repente, a Judith se le abrieron los ojos como platos, Víctor intentó mirar a ver que era lo que había cogido, pero Judith lo apartó de él para que no se lo quitase.

-Víctor: ¿Qué has cogido? –preguntó intrigado.

-Judith: Nada… Toma sigue buscando a ver si encuentras algo. –respondió lanzándole la mochila.

Víctor no le dio mucha importancia y siguió buscando en la mochila.

Judith se puso de espaldas a él y se dispuso a abrir el táper que había sacado de la mochila. Se quedó asombrada al ver el contenido, un ligero brillo salía de sus ojos.

-Víctor: Con que era eso. –dijo de repente.

-Judith: Es mío. –dijo hinchando las mejillas y alejando el táper de él.

-Víctor: A ver que tenemos aquí… -susurró poniéndole una mano en la frente y quitándole el táper con la otra.

-Judith: Eso no es justo. –dijo molesta, después de que Víctor le quitara su tesoro.

Víctor abrió el táper, pasando un poco de las quejas de Judith. Dentro había unos cuantos trozos de pizza, cada uno con diferentes ingredientes.

-Judith: ¡Aaaaaw pizzaaaaa! –exclamó al volver a ver los trozos.

-Víctor: No se cómo te puedes comer la pizza fría –dijo entregándole el táper.

-Judith: La pizza siempre está buena, esté como esté y sean cuales sean sus ingredientes. –explicó, sonriente al recuperar el táper.

-Víctor: Seguro que en tres segundos ya te las has comido todas. –dijo.

-Judith: Jooo es verdad… –se quejó– Bueno da igual. Cuando me gane la lotería me compraré todas las pizzerías del mundo para mi solita y así que comeré todas las pizzas que existen, muajajajaja. –carcajeó como una mala de película.

-Víctor: Lo que tienes con la pizza no es normal. –dijo.

-Judith: ¿Emmm? ¿Qué decías? –preguntó, mordisqueando un trozo.

-Víctor: *Resopla* Déjalo.

Víctor se dispuso a buscar algo para él. Tras una larga búsqueda, encontró un bocadillo. No muy contento empezó a comérselo lo antes posible.

De repente, sonó el teléfono de Judith, pero esta no se dio cuenta porque esta distraída con su comida. Al ver que no estaba pendiente, Víctor decidió cogerlo por ella.

-Víctor: ¿Quién es? –preguntó al coger el móvil.

-Sr. Di Rigo: Soy el padre de Riccardo, ¿está por ahí Judith?

Víctor se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre quería hablar con Judith? No sabía qué hacer, así que le dio el teléfono a Judith.

Judith se quedó asombrada al ver que Víctor le pasaba el móvil, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que la estaban llamando. Se fijó en el nombre que aparecía en pantalla, se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero cogió el móvil antes de que colgase.

-Judith: Hola, soy Judith. –Dijo con la boca un poco llena– Hace mucho que no llamaba, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó.

-Sr. Di Rigo: Hola Judith, siento molestarte. La verdad es que quería hablar contigo en persona lo antes posible. –Explicó– Hay una cosa muy importante que tengo que contarte.

-Judith: ¿Una cosa importante? –preguntó.

-Sr. Di Rigo: La verdad es que ahora no es el momento más adecuado para hablar. ¿Qué te parece si te pasas por casa pasado mañana para habla? –preguntó.

-Judith: Emmm… bueno creo que no tengo trabajo, así que supongo que puedo pasarme por allí. –respondió un poco dudosa.

-Sr. Di Rigo: Vale, supongo que todavía te acuerdas de donde es. Así que ya nos veremos allí. –dijo despidiéndose.

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente. Parecía que no quería que nadie se enterase que la estaba llamando. Judith no sabía que pensar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando vino a visitarla al hospital. ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que solo le podía contar en persona? Las dudas le rondaban por la cabeza.

-Víctor: ¿Pasa algo? –dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Judith: Emmm… no. –mintió.

-Víctor: ¿De qué conoces al padre de Riccardo?, y ¿por qué quería hablar contigo? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Judith: Bueno… su padre y mi padre eran muy buenos amigos. –explicó– Y la verdad es que me sorprendió que me llamase después de tanto tiempo. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en persona, pero no sé de qué…

-Víctor: Mmm… supongo que será algo muy importante como para que quiera que vayas a verle. –dijo.

-Judith: Será… -añadió.

Se dispusieron a recoger las cosas. Judith no quiso darle más vueltas a lo ocurrido, y Víctor no quería preocuparla más. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Víctor se iba, como siempre, a ver a su hermano. Y Judith, por otro lado, iba al cementerio a ver a su padre.

El cementerio estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero daba igual. Era su padre, y hay que ir a verlo esté donde esté. Cogió su bicicleta, y pasó por varios callejones para llegar lo antes posible.

El cementerio estaba rodeado por un gran muro, de tal manera que ningún vándalo pudiera hacerle nada a los nichos. En la entrada se encontraba un gran portón, el cual estaba sellado bajo llave. Al lado de este, había una pequeña oficina donde se encontraba el "portero", John.

John era un chico joven de veintitantos años, pelirrojo, de ojos dorados como la miel. Alto, un poco flacucho, y de piel pálida con pecas en la cara. Listo y educado, y sobre todo, con un tacto especial para tratar a las personas. Había terminado sus estudios, pero no había encontrado un trabajo acorde a ellos, así que acepto el trabajo allí.

Conoció a Judith en el entierro de su padre. Le habían llegado los rumores de que su madre le había abandonado cuando era pequeña, y que el encargado de ella iba a ser Percival.

Las primeras veces que vino a ver a su padre intentó apoyarla en todo lo posible. Hasta que finalmente fue como un hermano para ella.

John se encontraba en su oficina, sentado, junto al ordenador esperando a ver si alguien quería entrar.

Judith aparcó la bici a un lado, y se acercó a la oficina de John.

-Judith: Buenos días, Zanahorio. –saludó.

-John: ¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendido– Buenos días, Renacuaja. Supongo que vienes a ver a tu padre. –dijo mientras salía con la llave del portón.

-Judith: Sí, vengo a ver a papá. –respondió.

John abrió la puerta del portón, y un gran terreno cubierto de lápidas se abrió ante él. Judith entró tranquilamente, y John cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Había un pequeño camino de baldosas que recorría el cementerio por el centro, bifurcándose cuando había algún mausoleo. Judith empezó a recorrerlo tranquilamente, observando todos y cada uno de los nichos. La mayoría de las lápidas estaban llenas de flores, algunas más que otras. Aunque entre ellas siempre resaltaba alguna vacía, que no tardaba mucho en volverse a llenar de color. Los mausoleos se alzaban entre la multitud de lápidas, cada uno con una forma distinta. Unos en forma de templo, otros de ángeles y algunos del retrato del fallecido.

Judith iba leyendo los nombres de las lápidas que iba pasando, siempre se preguntaba quiénes podrían ser, a qué se dedicaban y qué les habría pasado.

Cada persona es una historia. Pero todas aquellas historias ya habían tenido su fin, y no uno muy feliz.

Había llegado a su destino. Se paró frente a una lápida un poco más grande de lo normal, y se sentó junto a ella. Ponía: "John Medina, el amante del fútbol". Al lado de la lápida había una pequeña foto de él. Judith la cogió dulcemente y se paró a mirarla un momento.

Estuvo un buen rato, sola con sus pensamientos. Había un montón de cosas que le habían pasado desde el accidente hasta ahora. Algunas dolorosas, otras no tanto y algunas muy buenas.

Aquellos recuerdos duros del pasado le hacían pensar que podía seguir adelante. Recordó una frase que siempre le solía decir Víctor para animarla: "Lo que ya pasó se queda atrás, ahora es mejor vivir el presente."

Entre unas cuantas lágrimas por los recuerdos, Judith consiguió sacar una gran sonrisa.

-Judith: Sabes papá… –dijo mirando a la foto– estos últimos días Víctor a estado intentando convencerme de que entre en el club de fútbol del Raimon. ¡Dice incluso que soy muy buena! Lo que pasa es que no sé si se les permite jugar a las chicas en el torneo… Y tampoco sé si le parecerá bien al resto del equipo… *Resopla* Me gustaría recuperar el fútbol que tanto te gusta…

Estuvo unos cuantos segundos esperando a algo. Tal vez, una respuesta de su padre o una señal. Una ligera brisa acariciaba su cara, llevándose las lágrimas.

-John: Si es eso lo que quieres –interrumpió– no estarías aquí lamentándote sino en el instituto haciendo las pruebas que hagan falta para entrar en el club, si es que las hay. –dijo intentando ayudarla.

-Judith: Creo que tienes razón John… –murmuró pensativa.

-John: ¡Pues claro que tengo razón! –exclamó sonriente.

John le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Judith dejó a un lado la foto y se levantó de un salto ayudado por John.

-John: ¡Venga, vamos! Que tengo que cerrar esto ya. –dijo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero el día ya había pasado. El cielo tenía un color anaranjado y los últimos rayos de luz del día iluminaban el cementerio cálidamente.

John la acompañó hasta la salida tranquilamente. Le colocó el brazo en el hombro suavemente y la abrazó unos segundos. Fueron paseando y hablando sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Quería que Judith se desahogase, que le contase todo lo que le preocupaba para poder ayudarla. Y así fue.

Al llegar al portón Judith estaba más relajada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y sonrió feliz por haberse quitado ese estrés que tenía.

-John: Renacuaja –susurró mientras le quitaba una pestaña de la mejilla– Si necesitas desahogarte estoy aquí todos los días, ¿vale?

-Judith: De acuerdo –respondió alejándose– ¡Ah! Y John… ¡Gracias! –dijo sonriente.

-John: No tienes por qué dármelas. Ese es el trabajo de un hermano mayor. –respondió alegre.

Judith cogió su bicicleta con seguridad y se marchó veloz a su casa.

Una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla, pero esta vez no por pena o tristeza, sino de alegría por el apoyo que les estaban dando los demás.

~Continuará~


End file.
